battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia/Archive13
04:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) New navbar What do you think? It disables the recent changes thing, though. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:39, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :"On the wiki" is a wikia-controlled thing, so no. :And I didn't know you drink. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:45, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ya learn something new everyday... - 06:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Check g-mail An new message sent to you over g-mail, check it up! Maxwell123 11:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hi Sure. It'll take a while for me to actually get started on sorting them out, and my laptop may freak out a bit at the influx of files (file server may be useful), but with luck I should be able to get some work done on them. Well, if that stupid decimal surge method doesn't claim me first... - 06:27, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Blarg Well. With the recent release of BF3, I've decided to come back. I'll be running URL weekly now, using AWB, which can let me do replacements and such very easily. If you need anything done, I'll try and work on it. 02:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I'll get to work on that when I get home from drama rehearsal later today. I look forward to helping as much as I can! 10:18, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Just an fyi, I added the user-hilite list to the MediaWiki:Common.css file, so that the hilite is applied site-wide, using URL's account. I know it's not exactly my place to edit pages like that, but I didn't think you'd mind. 23:42, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Done with your task as well. 13:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Ban... ...this guy. He's after getting the main page with vandalism ad a few other pages too. Phillycj 19:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :This guy's after removing all content from BF3 Phillycj 20:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello, My most recent entry was a mistake. I'm not sure how the "code" was added. I was attempting to edit a post and the page told me "the page was edited since you last saw it" or something like that. Then i pressed publish and the page turned to code. I apologize for the misunderstanding. BF3 Theme Tune Protection level was increased so i cant add it by myself, maybe you can past it: Maxwell123 10:31, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Sounds great Maxwell123 10:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bond How's it going, Been a while eh? and how's Uni? well nothing much from me achieved my goal month ago so yeah Zephalian 12:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Assistance I need help to tweak something an minor fix. What i want to be changed is displayed by by the following picture: I want to reduce the border pixel size between "Kit" and Video". Press picture for bigger frame. Maxwell123 18:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It's working on BF2 - M16 section. I think the problem is follwing: video border meat normal text border they get splittet together some sort. As far i can see Maxwell123 18:34, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Great, even if we can call it a minor detail adjustments, it's okay to get it fixed so we dont have to worry about it later on. Although I do not think many people have noticed it. --Maxwell123 18:59, November 1, 2011 (UTC) "Although I guess this is not something the average reader are gonna be noticing about" Little Problem Hi again, i noticed something that may come from recendt edits in infobox/weapon source codes. The problem is that the in infobox/weapon the thumbnails are not in full size as before. As seen on M16 in BF3 section - compare M16A3 and M16A4 and you will see there is something strange going on. Maxwell123 19:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I can try tell some more details about the little thumbnail issue: 256px is standard weapon size in infobox/waepon, to get the video to be placed centerd ive used 248px. Now because maybe an coding error the thumbnail are reduced to half the normal (full size) in the video section in infobox/weapon. Maxwell123 20:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Lets give it an try, but at the same time we need to resize the weapon image from 256px to 250px, videos from 248px - to 240px then it should display full thunbnail. Give it an tryout ! Maxwell123 20:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I did check if images get bigger then supposed to in infobox/weapon by reverts edit on the source mode, altought i did set back the settning. I noticed the pictures get white space around the main picture, overall i find it unnecessary and redudant. The images did get back to normal when i reverted the edits to my last, but then the video section border come again. Take an look into it before and after. Maxwell123 15:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ! Maxwell123 16:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Its not about the removal of the border to the name from picture, it was about reset back to where pictures dont have whit space around it like the picture above - Maxwell123 21:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) This time i marked the correct border whit an red rectangle, only if you could make them come back to normal. Also i did try replace whit an videogallery in the Saiga video section, the links got removed Videos Video:SAIGA 20K SEMI|Gameplay of the Saiga 20K at White Pass, Atacama Desert, and Isla Inocentes Video:Battlefield Play4Free Saiga-12 Commentary|Gampeplay of the Saiga-12 in Battlefield Play4Free --Maxwell123 15:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Possible change to Infobox/Level Would it be possible to get some feedback on my sandbox-changes to Template:Infobox/level? Long story short, I've added a video section to the bottom so that it conforms better with some of the other infoboxes. - 16:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I copied the coding from the weapon infobox. The video size thing's new to me though. I'll bear that in mind when adding the videos, once I've changed the infobox coding. - 16:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Looks alright go ahead - for exsample when past video in the right section try use this formula: Maxwell123 21:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Favor Can you please add this site: battlefieldfanfiction.wikia.com And by the way i love James Bond (Forgot to tell ya) and that i think the James Bond Wikia is really messed up and there are no admins and idiots make up stuff like Agent Under Fire the Film. Zephalian 09:51, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply soon. RU JSYK, in most of the games, the Russian faction is listed as "RU" on the ticket counter. Plus, that's the official abbreviation of the nation's name itself, so... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Removal Task When I get time, I can. I have shows to run lighting for for the next three days, and I don't get home from school until at least 20:00, so I'll see what I can do. 04:17, November 10, 2011 (UTC) File:Battlefield BC2 ICON.png What can we do to let it stay on this wiki ? i want it back Maxwell123 13:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Isn't this fair enoght: BC2 ICON Maxwell123 13:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, i myself think it's ok to have them placed as a thumbnail icon for the game itself. They should not exceed 25px in size. As seen on http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_3:_Fault_Line_Gameplay_Trailer Maxwell123 So there is no solution for this image licensing ? Maxwell123 13:13, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Featured Media Hi again, well at front page there is an misleading about the battlefield 3 picture to right, its currently linking to wrong page if your holding your mouse cursor over it. i want it to link to ''Battlefield 3: Launch Trailer. Can you take an check ? Maxwell123 17:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Gifs We currently have a hot topic going on about keeping gifs. More information here Weapon Gifs Maxwell123 19:26, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Asking a little advice from you, please... Here's the deal: I'm working alongside H2seasprite on BF2142, and we are working fine generally on that matter. But the problem we just faced is BF2142's Award system. One of the four types of awards, Badges, are given to the player for completing different tasks on the same "subject", showing their "level of proficiency" on it by awarding separate Bronze, Silver and Gold Badges of each type of such (As an improvised example, if you get 100 Heals with the Medic Pack, you get a Bronze''' Medical Service Badge''. If, aftwerwards, you use this pack for 10 hours, you are awarded with the ''Silver Medical Service Badge'' and so on and so forth, with all Badges). Our problem is that uploading each one of these will make a total of ~150 uploads in Awards, plus it may become a problem setting up on the article (without mentioning almost 150 fully-licensed uploads is quite a work). H2 suggested to make a "hybrid" upload, showing a little bit of each Badge color, as suggested here (left side is Bronze, middle part is Silver and the tab on the right gets the Gold's yellow), which saves us from (according to him, didn't confirm) 67% of the required uploads. However, I'm a bit concerned if it will confuse newcomers into thinking wrongfully on the Badge's appearance. What do you think of it? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|'''''talk]]) 14:19, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : Yes, they are equal except for their colours. I get your idea, and I might even make a first section of the future article interpreting each "colour" meaning. I'll show up your suggestion to H2. Thanks a bunch :) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 16:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey bond would you mind giving input at Forum:New theme? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Tom (if you don't mind me calling you that), we were discussing on Forum:Wake Island -- Article Unification and there's no consensus on how it should be done. Perhaps you wouldn't mind to tell your thoughts on it? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 23:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Thanks for the remarkable message. Yesterday i tried look upon userboxes with the idea to create a new one but i did not find out how to move on to eventually create new template page or so. If you have time take a look on it http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AUserbox%2FUser_Likes Here is information of what should be displayed: picture: BC2BlackHawk.png text: UH-60 Blach Hawk Maxwell123 16:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Yo Dawg Hows Battlefield 1942 Road to Rome. Because im gonna try to get it :3-- 'SlopijoeKaserne 06:35, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Name Colour Advice Hey Bond, I'd like to have your opinion on this: I was looking upon the b'crat's current colour name, and I think that for the current background the Wiki it's quite dark, and I currently know which user it is by reading the first letter (but not everyone knows the b'crats' names,) hence why I'm beggining this topic. Yuri proposed a a19ca2 name colour for it. I like it, but I'm looking for other admins' opinion on it. Could you tell yours when you're available? Would be much appreciated! ;) Thank in advance. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 19:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for congratulating me, I really appreciate it! And yes, I've kept the promise on tracking file licensing, and worked March 16 on it and blimey, I've got work to do! Sitting on my desk for hours just to mark the ones that lack for Review since December, and planning to keep doing it until your last review blog you did. But oh well, I know I'd face this when I accepted the nomination, and much more when I placed I'd do that on my statement. But in the end, it's for the Wiki's good, and I'm proud of that! Filled the Review category a bit, going to make sure I have everything in place! (and who knows, at this rate I'll become more nitpicky than you did before lol). Thanks again for the congratulations! - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 20:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks So, when will you ever come back to the wiki or are you still sort of retired? 22:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hilite Colours I'm going to make the change, as reached here. If you have any objections or changes you wish to make, please contact me or just do it yourself if you want. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Talk]]) 15:06, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Navigation Bar Greetings. Recently, a forum allowed the Cheevo Archive Wiki to become an affiliate. I tried editing the bar but I am having some difficulties. This difficulty being an error in line spacing causing Wikia to block any edits to the navigation. Do you either know how to fix this, or know someone that does? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 09:41, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Cheers. I tried doing that but I had it three tier-ed, good idea with giving it its own section. Thanks again, nice to see you round. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 22:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Password issues Seems to be hard to log on to the '''officialbfwiki@gmail.com currently - are you sure the password is unchanged? - if so send an email to all if so - can't log in for the moment. Maxwell123 09:38, May 4, 2012 (UTC)' I haven't asked someone yet but i as of yesterday i can't log in with the latest password we discussed some time ago. I can ask someone. Maxwell123 12:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Wikia network friends Hi, im admin from a Battlefield 1942 Modification Wiki, Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon. I try to find some partners where i can find help and support to grow up my Wikipedia. I saw your wikipedia, and i ask if you want to add me in your Wikia network friends list? I try also with contacting in your other friends. But prior is yor Wikipedia! --Fritz Kempf (FHSW Wiki Admin) (talk) 19:38, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Come Back to the BF Wikia! WE NEED YOU! Hey Bondepedia, names awyman13. Ive been apart of the Wikia for three years now since June, 2010 when you welcomed me to the Wikia. You've been inactive for almost a year and the wikias changed ALOT! Take a look around and get back in the game! See you on the Battlefield! -- awyman13 {Talk}' { }' 04:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Well it's been a long time no see. Though you stop time and time again but how are you doing.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 19:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks Bond, always nice to see you come around. Be sure to get that degree! -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 19:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Forum Discussion Hey Bond I just want to give you a heads up to this forum i created pertaining to a massive merging and I think your input would be really helpful. If you dont already know, DICE added Assignments into Battlefield which basiclly give you more things to work for and reward you with new items upon completion. We have around 120 separate pages for Each Individual Assignment and many more will soon follow if something is not done. I purposed in Forum:Assignment Merging Idea that we merge them into one page and put them in charts like on the achievement pages. Theres more info on the forum but remember that all those 120 pages are Stubs and will always remain stubs, thus im purposing that we go from 120 stubs to 2 standards. Thanks! -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 23:34, October 13, 2013 (UTC) BF4 launch plans/Requests? Hey there Tom, Just wanted to check in with you and some of the other BF admins and see if you guys needed any help with the Wiki before the BF4 launch. It seems you have it under control, but we just like to check in and make sure you guys have everything you need before a new title launch. Help with organization, new templates, and custom art are all things we're more than happy to help with. That said, do you guys have any plans for the BF4 launch outside of getting all the new content up? If not, we'd be happy to organzine some polls, community awards or simple videos. Anyways, please don't hesitate to reach out if you need anything, and thanks for all your work on the BF Wiki! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:03, October 22, 2013 (UTC) B-Crat Assessment Ranger has been absent and Tywin busy. Think you could access my RFA? Also think you could upgrade User:Jack of All to TU? Again Tywin and Ranger havent had them time to upgrade him. Thanks! Always a pleasure Bond -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 18:49, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Policy Again Bond thanks for the Adminship! Think you could take a look at the 'new' Battlefield Wiki:Chat policy. Long story short, Tywin and Yuri decided to delete it when they removed chat. When they added it back, they didnt recreate the policy. As such I had to copy the COD Wikis policy and modify it a bit yet its nothing compared to what we had before. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 17:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Proposal I have a proposal. Whats your stance on adding Achievements to the Wiki? We could make the existing awards (minus UoM, TU, and Admin of course) into achievements. Lets face it, since the community isnt what it once was, most nominations are largely ignored and only get a few voters. The way we currently have it, if a nomination only got two votes then after a week of being ignored the nominee would automatically get the award which isnt exactly fair democracy wise. With achievements we can automatically set the requirements to obtain the award which would also eliminate not only the point I described above but also faulty award nominations. Anons and New Users alike love to compete to see who is the best on the Wiki so an achievement system would make sense to attract more. 18:45, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :We could try it out again, though Tywin is completely against it because of what happened over three years ago so he would need extra convincing. To prevent an vandals or cheaters in the achievement system, who could set rules in place. Either way Id need tywin to approve (ironic because he is currently big on gaining new users) -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 16:07, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Think we should call for a vote for a trial run? The only thing im afraid of is tywin going all Totalitarian and banning the vote outright. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 19:59, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Yes sir tywin is still active, though he largely ignores any messages. Also thanks for the update on the policy. Too bad we couldnt of had more voters -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 19:17, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ok, not trying to get Tywin in trouble though. Ill create the forum. Feel free to back me up if you like. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 20:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Remember Tom, we still got Ranger as a B-Crat -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 21:35, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:... May I remind you this "wiki" has been failing harder then the Third French Republic? Since majoirty of our old admin left (Yurikaslov, PSKWhirled and many many TUs), a non existant userbase and people who do nothing? Sorry I believe I was done with this wiki for around two days and no dont ask yuri to come back, he won't.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 21:38, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Still where have you been? Also good if jura doesnt come back. Makes good for myself, also maybe you hadn't noticed Look at all admins and users here theres only three. More for order, less for personal freedom and the wiki is still fine. That blog that I posted on that forum also had four just like it at the time and it served its purpose, to maintain status quo.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 23:58, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Assistance Ive been cleaning up the horrid page that is Battlefield Heroes and a center formatting code keeps popping up under the maps section. I havent a clue what is causing it and since your much better at coding, think you could take a look? -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 02:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you kind sir -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 16:29, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I've Been in the Mood for... ...retiring for a while from this wiki. Ever since Grade 11 started for me, I haven't been getting to interacting with this wiki for longer than I usually would take a break for. So, I just wanted to tell you, Bond, that I might not be coming back to this wiki for the foreseeable future. I don't know if I'll come back or not, but I just need time to get my schooling on check before going on this wiki. So, I guess this is a goodbye (for now). :( Mess With The Best, 03:59, December 1, 2013 (UTC) S.K.M Joe retires After three years of serving. Sir Kaiser Majestie Joe retires, claiming that similiar to 3rdranger, but rather thanks to other people. That I shall retire, stating that it hasnt felt different and has beyond stating that "The userbase is in decline and others has convinced him to retire". Good luck.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 04:13, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Re Yeah i had seen it yesterday when they left their messages. Ill talk with the others but they haven't been active for a bit now. I myself am not keen on becoming a B-Crat as I only became an admin half a month ago so i wouldn't exactly feel deserving. -- 16:44, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Possible new TUs Heres a small list of users ive drawn up. As you know, TUs help pave the way for possible adminship and we are horribly undermanned right now. -- 17:08, December 1, 2013 (UTC) *ArrowTwoActual *Raven's Wing *FluoexetinePatch *Rampantlion513 *Razgriz Ghost *Omnicube1 Oops. Scratch that recommendation for Omnicube as when i was going through our users, i didnt see the year of the last time he edited. He hasnt made an edit since Nov 2012. -- 22:56, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Achievements Trial I have decided to proceed with the Achievements Trial. It will run until January 1st, 2014 if all goes well. A policy will then be drawn up for it and will somewhat be merged with the existing award policy we have (it will be archived of course). Just thought I'd give you a heads up 20:09, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm don't know how to archive Awyman13's User of the Month debate. Could you please do it for me (sorry if its a hassle). 08:48, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Steam Do you have one? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:24, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :You can just use it like an IM software, it's much faster easier to get a hold of people than using the talk pages on these sites. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:36, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::That's the problem, I haven't used any IM program since AOL was still popular. That was years ago. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:49, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Nope, I don't touch most social media. If you have hamachi, I think it has a chat client built-in. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::It's a pretty lightweight download, and you don't have to have it auto login if you don't want to. Ask if you have questions or whatever. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:10, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm assuming you've already made an account. Go to the main window and on the bottom right there should be a link that says "view friends list", click "add a friend" and look up "yurikaslov". My current handle is "China". Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! For getting the teal color back, now back to getting the wiki up to date for Battlefield 4. Thanks Hey, thanks for the promotion! I appreciate it. ' ArrowTwoActual'Talk 21:57, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: No problem! RE: May I remind you I retired and currently editing at This wiki and would kindly like to be left alone and NOT be dragged into this wikia again. Should I also remind you I retired, but since Ive gotten four "You have recieved a message from Battlefield Wikia". I do not want to be apart of this wiki and won't come back. Now Leave me alone.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 00:59, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: RfB Votes Yeah, sorry about that slight confusion. Thank you. 01:00, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Voting on one's own RfA Isn't this one of those "understoods"? In the history of the wiki I don't think we've ever had people vote for themselves. It's unsportsmanlike, in my opinion, primarily because it's a free vote -- an oppose, by contrast, would mean the whole thing gets taken down. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:07, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Fluid Layout It released today for all Wikis, moving all of our community content that had been on the right to the very bottom. We need to fix. -- 12:53, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Good thing i have an iphone then right? Its moved all content to the bottom of the page. Also for the new user, we need to confirm his characters are real because i just dont know. As we've seen he was obviously achievement hunting. -- 13:22, December 4, 2013 (UTC) FL1.jpg FL2.jpg RE: Thanks No problem - I'm just trying to help the wiki. LegendFPS (talk) 13:36, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Jack has stated he purchased the book. I myself read the first two chapters that were available on line for preview. As for fluid i dont believe we can move the content back to the right instead of bottom but we should fix it to conform to its new spot. The monthly poll for instance is centeted in its position and honestly looks pretty bad. -- 13:50, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Portals deleted Personally, I found the portal pages very useful, a way to get to every article related to a particular game without having to scroll through the game's article or doing searches. Would you mind restoring them? — Nayhem (talk) 05:29, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Achievement Pics Think you could get some similar ones that are centered in the achievement and looks nice? -- 18:09, December 5, 2013 (UTC) News Team How do you feel on one? I made a post a while ago but our lack of community got it ignored. I love posting news but I cant all do it myself. -- 20:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Volunteers? -- 21:40, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Check this out. Feel free to touch it up if you feel a need to. -- 23:41, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Re Thanks Bond, youve left the Wiki in Good Hands -- 21:44, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Question I went to my Userpage and noticed how all the userboxes were all spread out. They're supposed to all be together in a row and since you updated some of the userboxes, maybe you may know what is causing it. -- 22:24, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Mmmm. I keep uploading images for achievements that look better and are centered yet it immediately reverts to the last used image. Strange... -- 00:24, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature fix No worries, thanks also. DiCePWNeD Recon| | 01:58, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thank you, Bond. :) '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 05:30, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Thanks for fixing my user rights. FluoxetinePatch (talk) 12:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) New spoiler template Would you know how to create a new spoiler template that hides all spoilers similar to other wiki like the Dragon Age Wiki. Its somewhat detailed in Op revamp -- 18:25, December 10, 2013 (UTC) That looks good Bond. Like the DA Wiki though, we would have to create HideSpoiler templates for all games that have them. (Basicly all that feature storys). We could use the circular images of the installments as seen on the BF3 Battlelog. These would effectively replace all regular spoiler templates and would not require users to scroll past the content as it is already hidden. -- 20:43, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Username colors Since im new to the B-Crat biz, think you could educate on how to change username colors. JAlbor for instance is a staff member yet has the regular username color. -- 01:19, December 11, 2013 (UTC) New Edit Tracks Ive taken the liberty of creating new edit tracks for achievements. Edit tracks reward achievements based on editing on articles with a specific category. The tracks copy the base edit track. If added vehicles, characters, weapons, maps, etc. As ive been busy moving have no access to my desktop, think you could find pics for them a rename them? I was thinking each pic would relate to a track. (Vehicles track = vehicle pic/vehicle name, etc) I also added a BF4 track in there but i decided not to enable it so disreguard it. -- 22:08, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Award Thanks Bond. "When I was a boy" right? -- 15:00, December 15, 2013 (UTC) M16 tabber We implemented that a long time ago as a test run to see if tabbers might be feasible for pages beyond a certain length. It was from that experiment that I came to the conclusion tabbers were not a good idea, although I don't appreciate being called a "fucking muppet". Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:26, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :I may try my hand at scripting an alternate means to achieve the same idea, anyway. Eh, whatever. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:32, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Shanghai Image Hey, there's a problem with an image you added, see this talk page. 21:23, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :No problem! 17:13, December 20, 2013 (UTC) New Hide Spoiler I got a Staff member to create us a bunch of new hide spoilers. They are found at Forum:New Spoiler Template Overhaul -- 22:25, December 19, 2013 (UTC) :Similar to the DA Wiki, think we should create a page that tells how to use the templates for new users? -- 02:02, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Tabber What do you think of this as an alternative to the tabber? I could probably rig it so individual sections can be collapsed, but it doesn't lag up the page the way the real tabber does. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :It ought to be possible and I think I know how, but I'll have to experiment a bit with it first. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:25, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Neotails Remind me, why does he have a special exemption from RFA? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:33, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hm, I swear it's mentioned still on one of the policy pages. Alright. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:44, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'm going to put up a forum about revamping the voting system, soon, having read this and seeing as it had some support. I should also probably get on rigging up the two-stub system we voted in here at some point. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 21:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) :I wasn't even planning on bringing that up, but just to clarify: admin oversight was meant to be a means to block poorly thought-out or otherwise detrimental proposals/petitions/etc should such things ever crop up. For instance, if a given hypothetical user was put through the crucible by a bunch of disgruntled users who were sizable enough to outweigh the rest of the wiki, it would be a means of shutting down any "ban x user" proposals or what-have-you. It was just an idea. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:08, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Assignment Pages Deletion Think you could help me delete/redirect all assignment pages on the Wiki? Obviously this excludes the Assignment Disambig as well as the Battlefield 3 Assignments and Battlefield 4 Assignments. I believe there may be around 50 or more pages that need to be deleted or redirected. -- 02:49, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Whats with the removal of the tabber on the assignment pages? They are much too long and need a tabber. I was having ArrowTwoActual separate the page into different pages (details on his talk). -- 16:04, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Mmm. Ill see if Yuri can test his new tabber. -- 16:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Even split they may still need it. BF3 has 70 some assignments which made navigation through them easy with a tabber. The same applies to BF4 and I doubt many would want to go hunting for one assignment out of many. -- 16:26, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think they need it. M16 and Wake are distinct because they're true behemoths. M16 alone is the #2 largest page by bytes on the wiki, and Wake would probably be even larger if it were unified. My alternate tabber isn't a generalized tabber (although I could probably make one) anyway. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:30, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Pics Nice Achievement pics. Awesome! -- 18:54, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Nah its not just you. One would think that you would be able to customize them better on a website that emphasizes creativity and originality. The trial and error with pics is also a nightmare. -- 19:36, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Ya the same occurred to me, really annoying. Is it just me or is the msg notification on Wiki not working? -- 19:44, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Weird. See i wasnt even notified of your last msg. I only know of the msgs because of the recent activity. -- 20:20, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Page formatting problem, please help? Could you (or any available admin) help me with a page problem? Fixing some typos inadvertently destroyed the formatting of the page, and when I tried to undo it compounded the problem. If you could just revert it to the first version before any edits, that would be great. Page here. The edit that screwed it up is here. Thanks. 21:01, December 21, 2013 (UTC) RE: Do you really think I didn't see that? I'm clearly not blind, so yes I did see it. Not trying to be agressive but you make it seem that I dont look at any forum. You have pestered me enough, I don't wanna hear anything about policy changes that revolve around me doing something. You have been against me since you arrived back. You believe everything Rampantlion spews out of his mouth when he has nothing to back it up yet I do? Seriously...-- SlopijoeDown em all 05:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Bond, if I might intercede — ramp isn't the kind of person whose testimony you take at face value. He has an awful and proven history of turning molehills into mountains, instigating across wikis (as well as off-wiki), and then playing the victim when those who he irritates start to push back. He hasn't even provided any real evidence of Tywin's supposed of fences and I wouldn't be surprised if he'd made half that shit up as a means of getting pity-support. I have no tolerance for him and frankly, I hold him on the same level of skepticism as I used to User:USMC Lance, because they had a pretty similar attitude. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:58, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :That may be true, and I respect your opinion as I have no experience with him myself. However, before Ramp had said anything, I had already theorised that some form of inappropriate campaigning was going on. I it didn't exactly take a genius to think that up. I don't really want to blame anyone, I just wanted to notify Tywin of the policy change given the allegations against him. - 16:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I would put proof, but tywin defriended and blocked me on Steam, unless there is a log of your chats somehere. 21:23, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Retirement You sure todays your last day? -- 17:47, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Username Colors Hey, I had to fix the username colors, so I had to revert your edit. Just letting you know. 23:39, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, alright. No worries! 12:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Why did you change the username colors for staff to purple? -- 23:39, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Oh, thanks a bunch! Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:19, December 24, 2013 (UTC) This "setback" will not be an issue whatsoever. I knew it going in that I had a chance to fail, with no one nominating me since I have been a "ghost" for the past few months. Hopefully, I can continue being active for many months to come and eventually start another RfA in better light.. Anyways, their are plenty of pages in need, see you on the Battlefield :P }}